Aizen vs. Bowser
Aizen Vs Bowser.png|TheOneLegend Aizen vs Bowser.jpg|SentryNeo The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Sosuke Aizen of Bleach (nominated by Shadow7615) takes on Bowser of Mario (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. The sky was a shade of black as the only part that showed light was the lightning strikes in the distance illuminating the crystal atmosphere. They were in a way that was similar to the garden mazes of Europe. Footsteps could be heard as man in a white robe was walking around looking for some way to get out trying to figure out how he went from a city to this new world. Aizen: This place is such a drag. If I head to the castle over there, I could find a way out of here. I still have unfinished business to attend to. A loud hissing noise was heard as electric leeches appeared in front of Aizen. However, before the leeches knew what happened they were cut down. Then his katana hit the side of a large shell, leaving a dent. Aizen: What in the… The large Koopa king came out of his shell as he was interrupted of his sleep. He was filled with rage and tried to strike Aizen, but missed him. Bowser: Where did you go? Aizen: Your finished. However, Bowser caught the Katana in his hand and threw Aizen towards a crystal wall. However, Aizen skeed on the ground as he sees Bowser charging at him. LET'S GET FIRED UP!!! BEGIN!!!! Melee (Cues 4th Wall) 60 Bowser charges at the rouge soul reaper as he tries to body slam Aizen. However, Aizen was fast enough to get behind the Koopa King without him noticing. When Bowser realized that he missed the soul reaper slashed at him. However, the koopa's shell protected him from the slashes. Bowser then shot fire from the shell to spin and propell himself towards Aizen. This caught him off guard as he was launched into the air. 48 Bowser then emerged from his shell and starts pummeling the soul reaper. Bowser then shot a fireball at Aizen which he slices in half. However, Bowser then teleported above Aizen and kicks him into the ground creating a crater. 42 To Bowser's shock he could not find Aizen anywhere however, Aizen was hiding behind him using his Reiatsu Concealing Cloak. He then starts to slash the Koopa King as he could not figure out here he was. This annoyed Bowser as he knew he was under attacked but couldn't find his attacker. Bowser: You can't hide forever! The Koopa King turned bigger and used a flamethrower from his mouth and turned the area into fire. The constant assault burned the cloak making Aizen visible again. 34 Aizen then teleported to where Bowser was and then sent a upper kick towards the Koopa. Bowser then started to fall towards the ground as the soul reaper then appeared on the ground and slashed him upwards. Finally there then appeared to be three Aizen's as they attacked on cue making the Koopa King slam to the ground. Aizen: Rest in Peace! 23 Bowser slowly got up and roared at the soul reaper who was both in frustration and shock as he quickly shot projectiles at him. Aizen: How is that damn turtle still alive. The projectiles slowed down Bowsers charge but proved to be useless as he was met with a punch to the face followed by Bowser grabbing him by the face and slamming it into the crystal wall. 15 The crystal wall broke as Aizen tries to escape using his lightning quick speed, but is quickly meet by Bowser grabbing his legs and slamming him into the ground repeatedly and throws the soul reaper into the air. As Bowser heads towards the soul reaper, he tries to slash at the Koopa king. This failed when Bowser grabbed his katana and kicked him to the ground. 4 Bowser then threw his katana at Aizen's leg attaching it to the crystal wall. Aizen tries to pull the katana off of his leg but is stuck on the wall in deep. Bowser then start to grow bigger to the size of one of the castle. 1 Bowser then shot out flames as they hit Aizen and turned the Soul Reaper as he was turned into ashes. K.O. Bowser then turned back into his normal size as he walked off to the castle as he saw another battle going on. Results (Cues Super Mario 64: Bowser's Theme Remix) This melee's winner is Bowser!! Winning Combatant: Aizen: 3 Bowser: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Bowser's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Bleach vs Mario Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees